United We Stand
by theAnGerFlarE
Summary: What if the first episode of Teen Titans had a different ending? This is a different version of Teen Titans Go!, a story written from a requested user.


_This is a Oneshot story that I made for fellow user derekjohnd999- they requested that I make this story for them since they don't have the writing technology right now. DerekJohn99- I really hope you like what I wrote, I'm sorry if this wasn't quite what you had in mind. I tried my best. _

_For the poem at the very bottom, I have to give credit to the song. It's called 'Honeybee', by Steam Powered Giraffes. _

_Thanks for reading. xxGoddessofMischief _

* * *

><p>Raven cast her spell on the criminal, watching as he flew backwards into the building. She smiled in satisfaction as he crumbled to the ground, clutching his abdomen and groaning in pain. The police sirens started to wail in the air, and with a small grin still on her face, she disappeared into the ground. The tires squealed above her as she sunk into the Underworld, and she knew that there was another criminal off the road.<p>

She made her way through the concrete, invisible like a shadow. Using her telepathic powers, she cranked a lever that opened a large door. It gave way to a large room, complete with concrete. Raven opened the fridge with a finger and out floated an apple, gently settling it into her hand. She took a large bite out of it and settled onto her couch, relaxing her body and trying to meditate.

Today had been a rough day, all in all. There was a handful of small criminals around the city that she had to stop- and while they were simple robbers and thieves, they had still left her exhausted. One of them in particular had been a tough one; he had tried to shoot her multiple times with his machine gun for a measly three hundred dollars in cash. Raven rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

Another robber had a partner with him, a slim girl with red hair. They were a bit smarter, covering their faces and stealing pieces of rare and exotic jewelry. The two had been stuffing their goodies into their backpacks when Raven arrived. Boy, did they scream. Especially the guy- he seemed extremely disturbed by Raven's red eyes and spiraling black tendrils. He had fainted, while the girl just stared at Raven with fear so obviously laced in her eyes. It was almost funny.

But something made the entire exhausting day even worse. Raven looked at her half-eaten apple in disdain, suddenly not hungry anymore.

It was the day that her friends, her only friends of the entire world, had died.

She shut her eyes, remembering the day she had met them. It was the first day she had seen them, and the last.

_"I work alone." the boy in the mask had said to them. His name was Robin, and he had been the sidekick of Batman for the longest time. Now he was on his own, ready to be his own hero and start his own life without the aid of his mentor. He stared at Raven and the two other boys in disgust, as though he didn't want to waste his time with them. _

_Another boy, colored a strange green, whined. He was a changeling, able to transform into many different animals whenever he wanted to. "C'mon, Sir Robin! You're my greatest role model ever!" _

_Raven kept her mouth shut, and the robotic man next to her spoke as well. "Look, Robin dude, we can't just sit around and wait for that alien to destroy the city."_

_The alien. The man who called himself Cyborg wasn't wrong. There was some girl wrecking the entire city with her anger, making trucks explode and buildings crumble with that weird green power that she possessed. To make matters worse, the girl didn't speak any English or any other language. Raven felt her eyebrow twitch as she remembered it. She knew Latin, Arabic, Spanish; literally every language that was available on Earth. This girl didn't speak any of that, but a wierd garble of noises. _

_Robin stared at them, and then his attention shifted on her. She wanted to disappear into the floor, she hated when the attention was on her. _

_"You. What are you here for?" he asked, his voice tense from strain and confusion. _

_"I..." Raven spluttered, unable to say anything else. "I'm.. I'm better left unsaid." _

_Robin raised his eyebrows as though he was going to say something to her, but Beast Boy interrupted. "Dudes, the freaky alien girl is back!" _

Raven's eyes shot open as she heard the blood rush to her head, the explosions from the alien girl still vivid in her mind. It was all still there, like a horrible haunting memory. The nuclear explosion was the most horrible thing ever. She remembered what had happened seconds afterward.

_"Run!" Cyborg had yelled, diving for cover underneath a car. Debris fell on all of them like rain, explosions causing craters in the concrete sidewalks. Citizens were scrambling, screaming, crying out for help. Robin gave them all a look that was designated for younger children, as though he couldn't' believe that they were sitting here, hiding under cars. _

_"We need to work together as a team." Robin said to them, his voice hard. He was obviously unhappy with working as a team. The green boy, however, seemed happy that he was working alongside his hero. Raven couldn't help but notice and roll her eyes._

_"I got this boss!" Beast Boy said, saluting Robin. _

_Robin stared at Beast Boy in confusion. "Don't.. don't call me that." _

_"Well whatever we're calling you, we kinda have a different situation on our hands!" Cyborg yelled, ducking behind the car again. They all shut their eyes as another bout of concrete pebbles rained down on them. A shrieking filled the air- a sound that was starting to become eerily familiar to them. A blur rushed over their heads as the alien girl crashed her fists into the nearest truck, smashing the metal as harmless as if it was paper. _

_"Titans." Robin whispered under his breath. "We are the Titans." _

_"Are you freaking crazy? What the hell are you spouting about?" Cyborg snapped, shielding his one eye from the debris. "We don't have TIME for cool team names!" _

_Beast Boy stuck out his lip. "There is always time for cool nicknames, dude." _

_"These aren't cool nicknames." Robin snapped, turning to them. "When I say 'Titans, Go'- we attack the girl with everything we got. Understood?" _

_They all nodded, unsure about the name but agreeing with it. There wasn't that much of a choice, and they didn't have time to argue about a new name. Raven heard him count down, the words seem to be slurring out in slow motion. As soon as Robin said the words, "Titans, Go" they all jumped out from behind the car to where the alien girl was standing, still pummeling her fists into the metal truck._

_Raven felt her powers unleash from her, and she felt a surging panic as she did. She wasn't used to doing this- to letting her powers attack someone else. The girl's face changed from angry to surprised as a black tendril smacked her directly in the face, knocking her straight to the ground. Robin threw a grenade at her, and it exploded on contact. The girl screamed as she was thrust backwards and onto the hard concrete, her armor screeching from the friction. _

_Beast Boy had changed into a T-Rex and was charging at her with all his might, and Cyborg was shooting her with this.. strange blue laser. Raven turned her head and saw the alien girl rush to the side, in an attempt to get away from the ambush. _

_Raven moved on instinct, a voice in her head screaming that she couldn't let this girl get away. That this girl was evil, and evil needed to be banished. A black hand shot forwards and grabbed the girl tightly, nearly crushing her in it's grip. She pulled, and the alien crash landed to a couple feet in front of her. _

_"Mae- kah nakaane!" the girl shrieked, staring at her with glowing green eyes. There was absolute hatred on her face, along with something else: desperation. Raven raised her eyebrow, unable to understand her garbled language. _

_The girl noticed that Raven couldn't understand her, and she tried again. "Mae-kah nakaane!" _

_Raven stared at her blankly. The girl scowled, and she got up and brushed past Raven in an indignant move. Before anyone could do anything, the alien was kissing Robin straight on the lips. The entire group, now named the Titans apparently, just stared in disbelief at the alien kissing Robin on the face. There was a few seconds of absolute silence, and then the alien pushed Robin onto the ground as though he was trash. _

_"Ahem." she coughed. She faced Raven then, her eyes now a normal color. "I am Starfire, of Tameran. Do not bother me again, or you shall regret it!" _

_"Uh, naw!" Cyborg shouted, disbelief written all over his face. "We ain't letting you get away this time!" _

_The Titans all shot forwards once again, their powers at the ready. The girl, Starfire, tried to defend herself. But there was simply too much power for her to handle. She tried to fly upwards and away from them, but Raven latched onto her foot with a black hand. The girl lifted them both up in the air, and she stared down at Raven with fury. _

_"Do let go of me!" she shrieked. "I command you!" _

_"No!" Raven yelled, her fingernails digging into the strange fabric. "Stop destroying the city!" _

_Starfire held up a glowing fist, illuminating her entire face in an eerily way. "Do not make me hurt you!" _

_Raven grit her teeth but let go, falling to the ground. But she flew upwards and shot the alien herself, black power shooting through the air and getting Starfire right in the chest. The girl let out a loud scream and she plumetted to the ground, her hand now the normal color instead of green. _

_She fell to the ground, concrete exploding around them. Raven hovered over the large hole she just made, staring into the abyss. Was the alien dead? Had she killed it? She looked more closely- no, she hadn't. The girl was still alive, injured, but alive. Raven felt her breath hitch- that just made her more dangerous. Now she was like a trapped animal. _

_Robin ran to her side, along with the rest of the boys. They stared at the large crater with the hurt Starfire still in it. Robin looked over at her. _

_"Whoa." he said at last. "You.. you actually hurt her." _

_"Wicked powers dude." Beast Boy said, grinning up at her. "I've never seen anything like it! The way you flew int eh air and attached to her ankle, it was so cool! And then you tricked her by flying into the air and shooting her with that black thingy!" _

_"Black thingy?" she said dryly. _

_Cyborg blinked and shook his head. "Well.. now we have her. What do we do?" _

_"I assume we take her to prison, where she will face justice." Robin said matter of factly. "The police will take care of her."  
><em>

_Beast Boy shook his head. "Did you not see what she can do? She just turned downtown into a confetti party." _

_"That's the way it is." Robin said wryly. "We can't help that." _

_Raven turned her eyes away from the argument. Seriously, did all boys argue this much. She looked at the crater, and then she saw that Starfire had curled herself into a tiny ball and was sitting there, shoulders shaking furiously. She looked.. sad, as though she was on the verge of tears. Raven looked closer- no, those WERE tears! _

_"Why are you crying?" Raven asked, almost angrily. She had nearly been killed five times in the same night, from the same girl. Starfire had no reason to be snively._

_But to her surprise, the alien choked out some words. "You do not understand, human girl. I come from a planet where I am in line for the throne. My sister, translated into Blackfire, has sent for my death. I am to be a slave and servant if I am caught. I am nothing, you see, and I must escape. I.. I was just so hungry. I was tired. I wished for nothing but to be left alone." _

_Raven felt a pang of guilt. "Why didn't you just say so!?" she yelled, forgetting to keep her emotions bottled up. She saw the boys stop arguing and stare at her in confusion, but she didn't care. She felt bad. _

_"I could not say so! I thought that I had made my mark clear." Starfire said angrily, tears spilling down her cheeks. _

Raven blinked, trying to wipe the memory from her mind. She wiped away the tear that was starting to slide down her cheek. Oh, how she hated that memory.

_After that, she remembered the soldiers from Starfire's planet coming to arrest her. It had been messy, Starfire may have been hurt and wounded, but she was still determined to get away with her life. She shot at the guards with her eyes, smacking them with her terrifying strength and kicking them whenever she got the footing. Raven could only watch horrified as Starfire screamed, begging for freedom, that she didn't wish to be a slave. _

_The soldiers wrestled with Starfire, clutching onto her with all their strength. They were doing a good job too, if a small green bolt from Starfire's hands hadn't landed on the ground. _

_If it hadn't landed right near a small pile of leaked gasoline from a broken truck. _

_If the gasoline hadn't been so fresh, perhaps it wouldn't have ignited. _

_Raven saw the fire erupt around her and her new teammates, she felt the fire leap onto her cape, nearly smothering her with orange. She screamed out, desperately patting out the spreading fire. She dived into the ground, her demon powers taking over and protecting her from the enemy fire. With fresh eyes, she could see around her without being burned. _

_The Titans.. the people that she was kind of fond of now, were burning to death. They were screaming, clawing at their clothing, crying out in pain from the fire licking at their skin. There was so escape from it, except for her. She watched helplessly as they fell to the ground, dying and bleeding out. As they died, she stood over their burning bodies and cried for them. _

Raven choked out a cry, remembering every detail so clearly. It had been two years, but that didn't make anything easier. Those men hadn't been her friends, but they could've. She wanted to know them better. For one second, she hadn't been alone. She would have even been happy to accept Starfire as a friend, it would be like having a little sister.

She had always wanted a little sister.

But ever since that day, as she watched Starfire being dragged off to be a slave and her friends burn to death, she had dedicated her life to be a hero. Just like Robin, apprentice of Batman. Just like Cyborg, the hidden robot. Just like Beast Boy, who had served in the military. She wanted to serve her life for them, trying to make sure that their deaths didn't mean a thing. Wiping the tears off her face, she got up and turned on the radio, turning it to her favorite song.

**_Oh, oh_**

**_Why, I, I, _**

**_Set me free, my.. _**

**_Honeybee._**

**_But you didn't... OH! _**

**_Race me home.. _**

**_Don't want to live my life alone.. _**

**_Was awaiting for you all my life.. _**

Raven smiled through her tears as she listened to the soft song. As she sank into the couch in her concrete, Underground home, she felt her eyes close.

Her friends. She had friends. And she would always hold them close.


End file.
